In recent years, a system which collects information about a device via a network has been proposed. Here, the information about a device includes information indicating a product number of the device, a device operation history, a device operation state, and a remaining battery level.
Device makers are considering launching a new service with the above described system (for example, Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, as the new service, a service has been proposed for detecting and notifying a user that the user has forgotten setting preservation although the user has set a reservation time, when a user makes a reservation for a household electrical appliance.